


Announcements

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dinah becomes pregnant, she calls the JSA together to try and prevent another tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> This is set against one of the non-limbo periods... and falls into the expanded DC Chronology I prefer.

Dinah knew it was right to stay in touch with her team through the quiet years. They might not be running around in masks and capes (much) since the House Committee for Un-American Activities tried to threaten them all, but they were family as much as friends. Alan had settled there in Gotham with Molly, and Jay was never more than a long-distance phone call away. Ted was in Gotham more than he wasn't, and even Johnny stopped in now and then.

She and Larry had settled in well. If the Lance Private Investigations seemed to have rumored help from a fishnet-clad vigilante, no one made much fuss about it. She was an institution of the city.

Of course, she was going to have to put that aside now. Which was the whole reason for the people slipping in clandestinely to the abandoned JSA headquarters now. She leaned back into her tree of a husband, as they watched Kent teleport in with Jim. There was Wesley, having made it in unnoticed. Terry and Charles were talking, and soon the entire team that could make it in were there.

Dinah shifted to draw attention; she knew just how, even with her tiny size. The murmured greetings and catching ups came to an end as her long coat pulled away to show her stomach. It wasn't huge, but the swell was noticeable even in her matronly clothes.

"Larry and I have decided to have children after all," Dinah said. "After what happened to Ted..." She shot an apologetic look at the boxer, who nodded, wiping at the dust in his eyes. "...and Alan, we want to ask everyone's help."

Alan nodded sharply, remembering the pain of Rose's mental instability, the loss of his unborn children. He remembered the massive hunt they had mounted for Irina and her son on Ted's behalf. That was not going to happen this time.

"Dinah is going to stay here, in Gotham. We're all going to be involved in the baby's life, to some degree," Alan said in his patriarchal tones. "Any of the rest of you that are thinking of children...we'd like to think of the team as aunts and uncles to all the kids. To keep them safer, in case any of our identities are compromised. Dinah is at risk, as we all know, because none of us ever thought much of letting Larry help out."

"Wasn't thinking then..." Larry said, but he got shushed by his wife.

"The kids are our future, and might very well wind up picking up the torch after us," Jay said. "I speak for Joan and myself in saying we'll look after any of the kids, any of us have."

The room considered. For some, like Jim, it was not an option, but even he agreed to look after the next generation. By the time they all left the HQ, they were all thinking of the future, and Dinah felt a little safer about the unborn child she was carrying. As if divining that feeling from her, Larry just tightened his arm around her shoulder, and walked them to their car.


End file.
